Trying To Forget Him
by Hopelessromanticatheart26
Summary: This is after Ana left Christian. She is trying to forget him. Trying not to think about him but she can't. What she feels for him is real and she can't ignore it. She doesn't want to. Will she take him back? will Christian try a normal relationship full of love? or will he turn back to the life he knows. Will his demons ruin him? can Ana save the man she loves?
1. Chapter One

_**A/n:**__ I am starting new so lemme know what you all think I still may need to go back an edit things but please let me know what you think. Thank you._

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

After leaving Christian that heartbreaking day I didn't go anywhere. I stayed inside. I cried and cried. I cried myself to sleep. My body was so emotionally and physically drained. I love Christian. And I don't think I would ever love anyone like the way I love Christian. We had this special connection that I would never have with anyone else.

I didn't understand why he acted as if someone loving him was such a dreadful disease. He deserves to be loved. After everything he has gone through in his life he deserves to be loved. Not to be beaten, neglected or hated like he was as a child. The stories he told me about his childhood still torment me to this day.

I needed Christian but he didn't want me. He couldn't be with me the way I wanted him to be with me. He wanted to control me, beat me and just plain fuck me. He didn't have sex. He didn't make love. He fucked. And he fucked hard. He made that perfectly clear the first time he took my v-card. But he was gentle and so caring. I saw something else that I couldn't put my finger on when I looked into the dark gray eyes. We shared something special I just wished he'd tell me what he was thinking and feeling inside.

It was why I had to leave. I wanted to see how bad the BDSM that he needed so badly could get. He chased me around the house which aroused me even more and it was thrilling but when he caught me he hurt me. Hurt me bad. He beat me hard with a cane like he was disciplining a child. And the sick thing is he liked it. The thought of causing someone pain aroused him. It made me sick. I screamed at him. I called him a freak and ran into the spare room I stayed in at the penthouse. There I cried myself to sleep and there I made the decision I had to leave.

But the look on his face when I left nearly broke me in two. Like a lost child. Like his childhood all over again. I hated myself for putting him in pain but I had to. I had to take care of myself. Look out for myself. What good that did. Look at me now? I'm a mess. I cry, barely eat and barely sleep. Kate would be returning from her family trip soon. I was glad she clicked with Elliott and I was glad they were in love. I just wished that would happen with me.

I glanced at the clock it was three in the morning. My stomach was grumbling. I was starving. Slowly I swung my legs to the side of the bed. I loved our new place. It was amazing and perfect. But being alone here didn't help my heartbreak. I wished Kate were here. Slowly I rose to my feet and headed toward the stairs. Slowly making my way down the circular staircase I spotted two headlights of a car sitting outside my house. It was dark inside so no one knew I was awake. Slowly I made my way toward the window where I spotted a black Lincoln.

I knew whose car that was and I wasn't happy she was stalking me. Elena. Christian and I weren't together. Wasn't that enough? I hated her. I have always hated her. She is a sick monster who preys on young children. She's why Christian is the way he is. She's a monster if you ask. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen.

As I was grabbing a bowl of ice cream I heard the door slam shut. "Shh Ana's sleeping." I smiled knowing that voice clear as day. Kate. I dashed toward the Foyer. Where I spotted Kate and Elliott. They were soaking wet from the rain. "Ana, I didn't think you'd be awake." Kate said surprised to see me.

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping."

I avoided Kate's eyes. She knew something was wrong. I think anyone could tell. "Ana what is wrong? You look like hell." Kate said.

"What did Christian do?" Elliott asked.

"I'm just not the girl for him."

I swallowed hard to stop the tears from flowing as I spoke his name. "Come here Ana." Before I could protest Elliott pulled me into a firm hug. He was strong. A lot like Christian. "My brother has been through a lot. I know he cares deeply for you. He had a rough upbringing until my parents adopted them. It's hard for him to let someone close never mind love him. He still thinks he doesn't deserve love. And maybe that's why he's pushing you away. All I can say is please don't give up on him. I'll talk to him." Elliott whispered.

I nodded my head fighting back tears. Pulling from his embrace I headed toward the kitchen giving them alone time. Elliott was a great guy. Very handsome. This is one of the reasons Kate couldn't keep her hands off of him. Elliott was tall, tanned muscular skin with bright blue eyes and broad shoulders. You could see every muscle in his body and the blonde tousled hair that Kate said was sexy oh and who could forget those dimples. He's a great catch for Kate. Owns his own construction company. I hoped he was right. But I had my doubts. I just needed time.

I took a seat on the couch in the living room. I loved the layout of this townhouse. The living room was off of the Kitchen. I sank in the sofa eating in quiet until I heard the front door shut. Elliott was on his way to see Christian I am sure he would tell him how I was doing. Or how I wasn't doing well. I wondered if Christian missed me. Or did he already have a new sex toy? A new person to do BDSM with. Something I wanted to do for him but I couldn't. Ok, I couldn't kid there was some things I didn't mind. But the spanking and the caning was what I couldn't take. "Ok spill" Kate said joining me on the couch. I knew this was going to happen.

"There's nothing to spill Kate I'm just not the girl for him. Simple as that." I said spooning more ice cream into my mouth.

I glanced up to see Kate giving me this look. That look that said I know you are lying to me. She glared at me with her arms crossed. "Ana, seriously you suck at lying." I groaned knowing she was right. Rising to my feet I tossed the spoon in the sink and the empty container into the garbage. I could feel the tears rising to the surface. "Ana"

Taking a deep breath I turned to face Kate as the tears began to stream down my face. "I love him Kate. I love him so much. We have this connection that I cannot explain. A connection I have never felt with anyone and I don't think I'll ever have with anyone but him." I trembled. "He's broken and I want to fix him. He deserves so much. He deserves to be loved. He is so thoughtful and caring about others and if it weren't for that…."

"You mean Elena?" Kate said.

I froze. Did she know about Elena? Did she know what Elena did to Christian? Does Elliott know? What about Mia? I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to give anything away. "Ana its ok I know."

"Know what?" I asked.

"I know about Elena and Elliott and the lifestyle he wants because of her."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said making my way to the sink.

Kate scoffed as she followed behind me. She wasn't going to give up. That is why Kate is going to be an amazing journalist. "Look Ana I know. Elliott knows. Even Mia knows and no I didn't tell them. They have known about what Elena did. She seduced a young venerable boy who was having a hard time with life. A boy who had a tough upbringing. So she controlled him. Made him obey. BDSM as we call it. And now that is the only lifestyle Christian knows and I know you were into it with him until recently. So what happened?"

Tears filled my eyes as she said those words. She knew all the horrible things Christian had to go through. And she knew the path Elena brought Christian into. Did his parents know? "Do Grace and Carrick know?" I asked.

"No, Elliott and Mia think its best that he tells them on his own. If he tells them. Now what happened? Did he hurt you?"

"Yes and no." I said.

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"I want to part of Christian's world. Part of his life. He has everything he could ever possibly need but then he showed an interest me and I didn't understand why. He made me feel beautiful and like I stood on top of the world. Well I wanted to see how bad it got. How bad he could hurt me. So he chased me around the penthouse. When he caught me he spanked me hard with a cane. I cried and called him a freak. I ran to the spare room and cried myself to sleep. When I awoke I told him I love him and he acted like it was this disease and I don't understand why. If anything he deserves to be loved. Everyone does." I trembled.

"Oh Ana"

Kate marched toward where I stood taking me into her arms as she held me tight. It was nice to have my best friend back in my life. I needed her. I don't know what I would do without her. "He loves you Ana I know he does because a man doesn't buy you a car, a phone, an I-pad or a phone if he doesn't care. And not to mention those four thousand dollar books. Some men show how they feel through gifts maybe that's Christian." Kate whispered.

Gently pulling from her embrace I wiped the tears from my face. "Come on let's get some sleep and tomorrow night we'll have a great time." Kate said.

"I'd like that."

I smiled as we headed toward the stairs. As we approached the stairs Kate's brother Ethan entered the townhouse. He looked exhausted. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hi and goodnight." Ethan said. Ethan has always wanted something with me but he was like a brother to me. I have known Kate a long time and it's her brother. I could never do that to her and not to mention I just don't feel anything for him.

After bidding goodnight to Kate I entered my room closing the door behind me as I glanced around and smiled. I loved our new place. I loved my room. It was the one place I could go to relax although lately not even that worked. Gray and black textured walls with a dome light above my king sized bed that was laid in a lilac comforter. My white desk sat at the opposite wall. I had a white vanity dresser with pictures on top of it against the left wall and a bookshelf with books against the wall on the right with a small purple egg shaped chair that sat in front of it. I even had a walk in closet. A normal walk in closet not a Christian Grey walk in closet. My smiled faded when I thought of his name and glanced at a picture of my dresser. I missed him so much.

Heading towards my bed I climbed into bed as I snuggled up with my comforter thinking of only him. I decided to text one person I could ask about Christian. Mia. I knew it was late but it was Mia.

**_Ana:_**_ How is he?  
__**Mia:**__ Honestly? Miserable. How are you doing?  
__**Ana:**__ I'd be lying if I told you I was fine.  
__**Mia:**__ Oh Ana hunny :( _

Quickly I placed my phone on the nightstand as I closed my eyes. I would try to get some sleep. But I knew sleep wasn't going to come easily. Not when my heart was aching for him and my mind was telling me to forget him which I couldn't. I don't think I ever could forget him. I didn't know what it felt like to be cared for, to be in a relationship or how it felt to be in love. And it was amazing. A feeling I never want to forget.

* * *

_**Christian**_

I sat at my piano playing a depressing melody as I sipped a glass of bourbon. Elliott was going to be here soon. I wondered if he saw Ana. Did she miss me? Did she ask about me? God why am I acting like this. I need control. I want control. My life was perfect. I had everything I wanted. Everything ran the way I wanted it to. I had control and then….Ana walked into my life tearing everything up like a hurricane. Leaving me at a stand still. I fell in love.

But I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to be loved. I'm a bastard child. A child that no man or woman would ever love. I am Christian Grey Chicago's richest man. CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. I groaned as my mind went to Ana again. That smile. The way her eyes and her face lit up every time she laughed and smiled.

"You miss her don't you?"

I glanced up and saw my brother strolling through the foyer. I smiled when I saw how tan he was. Barbados must have been good for him. I envy my brother. He had what I wanted but I could never have. I wanted to try and have a normal vanilla and maybe some light kinkery relationship but I knew that wasn't possible. I needed control and Ana was defiant, witty, devious at times, had a smart mouth, head strong, smart, sexy and just so extraudinary. "Your back." I mumbled beginning the depressing tune again.

"Christian cut the bull crap what happened?"

"Just drop it." I snapped.

"Look, you love her admit. Just tell her already. This is tearing you both apart."

My hands froze. Tearing us both apart? Was Ana upset? More than she let on? More than anyone let on? "What do you mean tearing us both apart?" I asked.

"You obviously are up for a reason and Ana looks as if all she's been doing is crying and barely eating. She's a mess."

I slammed the piano cover down as I rested my chin on top of my hands with my elbows resting on top of the piano. It pained me to think tears streamed down that pretty face. It pained me to know I was the reason she was so hurt. So upset no one was to blame except me.

"You don't understand Elliott."

"I understand more than you know." Elliott said.

I glanced up at my brother. He had this look he gave when he figured out a big secret. Did he know about my lifestyle? Did Ana tell them? She wouldn't do that would she? "Ana didn't tell me anything. Mia and I have known about your affair with Elena and about your lifestyle a long time. Don't worry we didn't tell mom or dad. But Christian Elena doesn't want you happy she doesn't want to see you with anyone and she certainly doesn't want you with Ana. She want's control over you. Don't let her come between you and Ana." Elliott said. "And another thing your my brother I will love you no matter what."

I watched as my brother stormed out of the family room and toward the foyer. He came all the way here to tell me that. And now I would be thinking of Ana all night. And worst of all I had a business lunch with Elena tomorrow. Nothing was going on between Elena and I anymore. Hasn't been for years and that is how it would stay. What did he mean by Elena hates Elena? Why? How could anyone hate Ana?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

I had moped around the house most of the day. Ignored numerous calls from about everyone. Kate was forcing me to go out tonight and I couldn't argue I guess a night of fun could do me good. Elliott and Ethan were coming as well. Guess this could be fun.

"Ready?"

I turned to face Kate and couldn't help but smile. I nodded. I headed toward the hall and glanced at myself in the mirror. I had to say I looked hott. I wore dark denim jeans with a black off the shoulder top over my red tank top with black ankle boots. My hair rested past my shoulders with my bangs pulled back. "You look cute." Kate said.

"Thanks"

My clothes fit me a little loose but that is because I lost some weight. Ever since I left Christian. I headed down stairs where Ethan and Elliott waited. "Ready?" Elliott asked. Kate and I linked arms as we headed toward to front door. I wanted to ask Elliott but I was afraid to.

We quickly climbed into the back of Elliott's SUV. I couldn't help but laugh doesn't surprise me he would be driving in luxury SUV and I'm sure he had a sports car too. "So where we headed?" Ethan asked.

"A bar" Kate said batting here eyes at Elliott.

I couldn't help but smile. They were so cute and the way she got all giddy with him was adorable. This was Kathryn Kavanaugh I was talking about. She didn't act like this over a man. So for her to be acting like this meant one thing. She loved him.

"So Ana now that you're free from control freak…." Ethan began to talk.

I watched as Kate whipped around to glare at her brother. I couldn't help but chuckle. I was hurt and upset lately but I could still take care of myself. "Can we talk about something else please." I said staring out the window.

"Oh come on Ana you don't need him. He obviously didn't care about you." Elliott said.

I glanced up to see Elliott stiffen. Christian was his brother after all and he is the man I love. Without thinking I grabbed Elliott by the back of the neck and slammed his face into his knee. "Ow what the hell Ana."

"And I said I wanted to talk about something else. Let me make this clear Kate's brother or not I will hurt you if you bring Christian up again. You know nothing about Christian or our relationship and second of all that is Elliott's brother so be thankful I just saved your ass from being tossed out of a moving car." I snapped releasing him.

Kate and Elliott couldn't help but grin. All I knew was I planned on getting very drunk tonight and I didn't care about anything or anyone tonight. Tonight we would have fun and a blast and no one would bother me. "Mia is going to be there." Kate said.

"Really? Awesome I haven't seen her in ever."

"We are here." Elliott said smiling.

We were at a local bar. It seemed steady tonight. Quickly I climbed out of the SUV excited. I was ready to have fun. I linked arms with Kate as we entered the bar smiling. She was laughing about the fact I put Ethan in his place. The moment we entered the bar Ethan was off mingling with random girls.

"ANA"

Before I had a chance to look up I was bombarded by a petite blonde haired blue eyed girl hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. I laughed knowing it perfectly well it was. Mia. I hugged her back tightly.

"Mia" I whispered.

"I have missed you so much. My brother is an idiot."

"I've missed you too." I said smiling.

As I pulled from Mia's embrace something told me to look up. I froze. Sitting across the room at the bar was Christian and he wasn't alone. Elena was sitting by his side. She was staring at me. What did that bitch want? Elena smiled right at me as she gently placed her hand on Christian's arm. She was doing this on purpose.

"She's here with Christian." I growled.

"Yeah, trust me I know."

"Wasn't enough she stalked me last night." I said.

"Wait what?" Elliott said joining the conversation.

"I noticed her sitting outside my house before you and Kate arrived."

"Really? She needs to lay off." Elliott said.

I glared at Elena. Why couldn't she leave him alone. Leave us alone. But there was no us. Not anymore. I watched as Elena rose from her seating heading toward me. What the hell did she want? I was so full of anger for this one woman. I don't think I have ever hated anyone more than I have hated her.

"Hello Ana."

"Well if it isn't the pedophile troll Elena." I growled.

"I can see you are still upset that Christian didn't want you."

"Excuse me? Not that it's any of your fucking business I left him." I snapped storming toward the bar.

People were dancing on the dance floor. And I really had the sudden urge to fight someone. "Ana wait." Kate yelled. I didn't wait I stormed through the crowded dance floor as I made my way to the bar. I glanced towards Christian to see him deep in conversation. I growled as I slammed my fist on the bar top.

"What can I get you miss?"

"Dry martini" I said.

I waited several minutes. Once I received my martini I downed my drink. Letting the alcohol warm my chest. I ordered two more downing them as well. I wanted to feel good and I did. Why did I agree to come out tonight? Why didn't I just stay inside tonight? Then I wouldn't have to see Christian and my heart wouldn't break at the sight of him.

"Ana do you want to leave?"

I glanced up and smiled when I saw my friends looking at me concerned. Elliott was even looking concerned and he is Christian's brother. "No it's fine. I just have never hated someone so much in my life until I met her." I said gulping down my fourth martini.

"How many Martini's have you had?" Mia asked looking at me concerned.

"This is my fourth in less than an hour."

"Oh boy." Kate said.

Oh boy was right I was getting good and drunk. Maybe then I would say something to the troll. She was why he is the way he is. She is why my heart is breaking every moment I see him she is why everything fell apart. I could feel tears filling my eyes.

"Ana are you ok?" Kate asked concerned.

"It's all because of her." I said shaking my head.

"I don't follow?"

"She is why every moment I look at him my heart is breaking more and more. She is why I feel like my whole world has fallen apart. She is why he thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved when really he has a heart so full of love and gold. He has done so much for so many that he just doesn't realize. And she is why he doesn't know what a real relationship full of hearts and flowers is. I don't either but I want that. And I want it with him but I guess I never will." I said rising to my feet. "Excuse me I need fresh air."

I stormed through the crowded room. As I was heading toward the door Christian's eyes met mine. My heart constricted. And Elena was glaring at me. "Hell with this." I mumbled. I bee lined straight toward them. My heart was pounding from nerves I was getting closer and closer to him. "Ana" Christian whispered.

I swear my heart stopped the moment I heard my name escape his lips. It was like music to my ears and made my heart ache even more. "What do we owe this pleasure?" Elena snapped. I clenched my fists I just wanted to reach over grab her by that throat and strangle her. "Next time you want to stalk someone Elena make sure they don't know what you drive." I snapped before spinning on my heels.

I couldn't help the grin on my face as I heard Christian growl. I knew Christian's temper. And I knew how he got when it came to me. _"You were fucking stalking her Elena?" Christian snapped._

_"It's not what it sounds like Christian." Elena said._

_"Bullshit. I told you Elena and I will tell you for the last fucking time. Ana is off fucking limits and I mean it. Because if you don't I will make your life hell and liquidate everything." Christian growled._

_"Ok, I get it. I'm sorry." Elena said._

* * *

**_Christian_**

"So how are you doing Christian?" Elena asked.

"Fine Elena."

"I told you she is a gold digger." Elena said.

I slammed my fists on the table making Elena jump as she looked at me. I was not to be fucked with especially not by her. She knew nothing about Ana and I. I didn't understand what she didn't like about Ana. Ana is perfect.

"Do not talk about Ana. You don't know anything about her and she is not a gold digger." I growled.

I missed Ana. I missed her deeply. My life was in control. I had subs and I was in search of a new one when Ana stumbled into my office. There was that immediate attraction. And to know I was the only man that pleased her and made her cum made me smile. She turned my life upside down. She brought something out of me that I didn't know existed. That no one saw. I wanted more with her. More than a sub but I didn't know how. I was new at relationships. It's not the lifestyle I'm used to.

I sat here as I drowned Elena out as she talked. Then I saw her. Ana. My eyes locked on her. She looked thinner, pale and looked like she hadn't sleep. I groaned. I hated seeing her look like this. She looked lost. Hell I was lost. Our eyes locked. I could see pain and hurt in her eyes. How I just wanted to go over there and make her mine. But I couldn't give her what she wanted. She wanted hearts and flowers something I wasn't familiar. Something I've never been familiar with.

I tore my gaze away from her. I didn't want to bother her. Something was telling me to look up and when I did I saw Ana walking straight toward us. "Ana" I whispered. My heart was hammering at the sight of her. She was so beautiful god did I miss her. "And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Elena asked.

I smiled. I knew something smart was going to come out of Ana's mouth. God did I miss that smart mouth. She surprised me in ways no one has ever surprised me before.

"Next time you want to stalk someone Elena make sure they don't know what you drive." Ana snapped before spinning on her heels.

I glared at Elena angry. She was stalking Ana? My Ana? After I have warned her time and time again to leave Ana the hell alone. I clenched my fists angry. I was breathing angrily. I should liquidate all her assets and leave her with nothing for this.

"You were fucking stalking her Elena?" I snapped angry.

"It's not what it sounds like Christian." Elena said.

"Bullshit. I told you Elena and I will tell you for the last fucking time. Ana is off fucking limits and I mean it. Because if you don't I will make your life hell and liquidate everything." I growled.

"Ok, I got it. I'm sorry."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I gulped down my drink. I was going to head home soon. Watching her was torcher. I feel something for her. I have this tight feeling in my chest that I have never felt before. I have never been so out of control in my life. No woman has ever had this effect on me. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

I bursted through the doors into the cold air. Letting the cool breeze hit my face. It was refreshing nothing to think about. Not being bothered just me and the cold dark night. I pressed my back against the brick building leaning my head back as I closed my eyes.

"What's a beautiful lady doing out here alone?"

I groaned as I looked at the man in front of me. I didn't know him which made it clear he was just another drunk bar hopping asshole hoping to get lucky well that wasn't happening with me. Not in a million years. "Getting fresh air." I snapped.

"Ah, well we can always take this party back to my place sugar."

"Um how about no." I said storming back inside.

I spotted Christian still arguing with Elena. I couldn't help but laugh. I head back to the bar. My friends were on the dance floor dancing the night away. I was glad to see them having fun. "Your friends left this for you."

I smiled up at the bartender taking the blue martini that my friends left me. That was sweet of them. Quickly I downed the drink feeling much better. The alcohol was hitting me now. I was drunk and I was glad. "Ana come dance." Mia yelled.

I smiled as I made my way to the dance floor. I was starting to feel weird no doubt it was from the drink. What was in that drink I feel like I'm trashed. I watched as people were bumping and grinding against one another. Even groping one another. They were acting like typical college students. It was something high school students would do.

I took the dance floor with Mia smiling and laughing. I had to admit I was having fun but I was feeling really off. "What drink did you guys leave me?" I asked. Mia looked at me confused. "We didn't leave you a drink."

"You didn't? well if you didn't then who did? I know it wasn't Christian." I said.

"How do you know it wasn't him?"

I smiled knowing the answer to this. Because in the short amount of time I knew Christian. I knew his drink preferences. He was a true romantic without even knowing it. "He's not a martini type of guy if he was going to order me a drink it would be champagne or wine." I said smiling. As I thought of all the times we had wine or champagne together my smile faded.

"Hey-no tears. Things will work out with you two. I know it will. You two are meant to be."Mia said.

"I hope your right."

I continued to dance swaying my hips as Mia and I were laughing and smiling. I glanced toward Christian he was arguing with Elena but his eyes were on me. Our eyes locked. And I could see the hurt in his eyes. Was he hurt over me?

"Hey sexy want to dance?"

I glanced behind me to see the same man I saw from outside. "no I am good thanks." I said. I continued to dance with Mia. The room was starting to spin and I didn't know what was going on. I could feel my body to start sweating. I was feeling like I was going to get sick. "Ana are you ok?"

"Suddenly I don't feel so well." I said.

Before I could move my waist was grasped. I glanced over to see the man from earlier as the room began to spin and my vision was becoming blurry. "Come on baby." He whispered against my ear. My body shivered from the feel of his breath against my neck. He made me feel uncomfortable. And I wanted to get away from him. I attempted to move away but his grip tightened on my waist hurting me. "Let me go." I growled.

"Oh come on baby. Let's have some fun in the dark."

I knew what this man wanted. And I was not going to give it to him. Not now glanced at Mia who looked shocked and unsure what to do. This was one of the prime examples why I didn't like bars. Men like these. I could feel his hands raking over my body. "Let me go." I said through gritted teeth.

"Let her go." Mia begged.

"Now why would I do that? Did you enjoy your drink?"

I froze. The drink was from him and I was sure there was something he put in that drink. That is why I don't feel right. That is why the room was starting to spin. I glanced at Mia. _Get Christian_ I mouthed. Mia nodded disappearing into the crowd. I knew Christian would save me. I was stuck I couldn't move. And I was feeling really weak. I glanced toward Mia watching as she reached Christian. She whispered something into his ear which caused an immediate reaction of him rushing to his feet.

"Come on let's get out of here."

"No" I snapped.

I couldn't focus my vision on anything. My heart was racing and it was getting harder to breathe. I glanced at Elena to see her smiling. Did she have a hand in this? I could feel my head feeling lighter and lighter. I felt like everything was spiraling out of control. "Let her go." I glanced up to see an angry Christian.

"Get your own girl buddy."

Christian grinned. I knew that grin that was a do not fuck with Christian Grey look. A look that reminded people Christian always gets what he wants. Well almost always. "Ana?" Christian said. I glanced up to see Christian holding out his hand. Without another thought I grasped his hand as I was yanked hard. This infuriated the man which caused him to push me hard.

Whatever was in that drug was making me very weak. I slumped into Mia's arms as Christian and the man had words. I knew Christian. "Ana" Mia said. Mia held me in her arms as I glanced up at the ceiling that was starting to spin.

"Ana"

I groaned at the sound of Kate. I felt people around me glancing at me concerned. "Ana? Open your eyes can you hear me?" Kate yelled. My eyes were becoming heavy. I couldn't keep them open any longer. "She's been drugged." Mia said.

I could hear them talking about me but I was too weak to open my eyes. I wanted to open them so I could see Christian. I felt my body gently lifted into strong muscular arms. "I got you Ana. I got you. Always." Christian whispered. I smiled knowing he would always make sure I was safe. I knew one thing I wasn't going out for a long time.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. I groaned. Today was going to be a long day. Slowly rising to my feet I headed to my bathroom. I was glad Christian was at the bar last night. I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't there.

Quickly slipping into the shower I allowed the warm water to run down my body remembering everything from last night. How much I missed him. The feel of him holding me in his arms last night made me feel…safe. Made me feel loved. Made me feel whole again. The smell of his scent filled my heart with such joy and love how much I missed him.

After taking my shower I quickly slipped on my red short sleeved dress. It was very professional. It stopped just past the knee with a black thin belt at the waist. I slipped on my black heels and applied my makeup. I pulled my hair up into a clip with a few strands falling against my face. I was ready for work.

I headed toward the front door where my keys sat on a table. There wasn't a sound in the house. My guess was Ethan was sleeping and Kate was already gone for the day. "How you feeling Ana?"

I turned to face Elliott. He must have stayed the night. I forced a fake smile. "I'm fine." I said. Elliott looked at me not convinced. He was picking up on my traits probably from Kate. "Highly doubt that. My brother was very worried about you last night."

"I don't remember much of last night to be honest." I said.

"You were drugged and my brother nailed that guy in the face for putting his hands on you. So I'd say he cares about you."

I couldn't help but grin. Christian still cared enough to punch someone for touching me or was it just a the control factor. I was confused but I knew I should thank Christian. "Either that or he's just controlling." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"He's different with you Ana. I see it. We all see it."

I nodded my head as I headed out the door. I had to try and get through the day. I hailed a taxi and quickly climbed in. I stared out the window as we passed Grey Enterprises Holding Inc. I glanced up at the tall building knowing he was there. I glanced at my watching I had to be at work for seven thirty. It was seven fifteen. I wanted to thank Christian in person but I had no time.

Once arriving at work I hurried inside. Jack was busy at his desk. I set to work right away. Logging into my computer I noticed I had an e-mail. Clicking on it I couldn't help but smile. Christian. I was anxious and excited to see what he had to say.

* * *

**To: Anastacia Steele  
From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Hope you're ok**

_Ana,_

_I hope you are feeling well after last night. You scared the hell out of me. I know you want space. I just wanted to see if you are ok. You don't have to reply. I understand. Please be careful. Even though we have gone our separate ways I still care about you Ana. And I am deeply sorry about Elena she won't bother you anymore. I promise._

_Christian Grey  
CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

After that e-mail my mind was made up. I needed to see Christian. I needed to thank him. I clicked on a document and began to work. I would see Christian on lunch. I just hoped he would want to see me. I just hoped I wouldn't run into Elena because she was sure to sour my mood.

"Ana I need you to edit this please." Jack said.

"sure"

I took the document form Jack's hands. His eyes remained on me. It made me uneasy. I didn't like it one bit. He made me feel for comfortable. "You do great work Ana" Jack whispered. His breath tickled my skin making me shiver.

"Thanks"

"We should grab a drink tonight." Jack said.

"I haven't been feeling well I think I am coming down with something." I said.

I was just very hung over. That was all or messed up from being drugged that was all but I wasn't about to tell Jack about that. "Ah I see another time then." Jack said heading toward his office. Phew I could breathe again.


End file.
